


Coming Apart

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cas calls Dean a whore once, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Role Reversal, Self-Lubrication, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean hears the rattle of keys unlocking the door, the creak of it opening, hears it click shut quietly afterwards.He tries very hard to act the way they planned this, tries to pretend he didn’t just hear someone enter. Like he doesn’t know who’s entering just from the way it took Cas three goddamn tries to get the key into the lock, from the dull thud of his shoes hitting the floor in the hallway. There’s also the scent, the one Dean knows so well he’d be able to pick it out in every crowd.He’s thinking about how well his expression might portray his faked unawareness, when suddenly there are hands on his hips, and then a body follows, pressing him against the sink hard.“What—” he stutters, but is interrupted by a growl against his neck. A hand follows, wrapping around his throat and squeezing a little, a careful warning.“Shut up,” a deep voice rumbles, and then there are fingers being woven into his hair, ones that start pulling. “And come with me.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Coming Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).

> Hello my guys, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS! This is not everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> This story is a roleplay consensual non-consent thing between established Dean and Cas. They love each other very much... I think you'll notice while reading. 
> 
> If you guys are lucky, there will be a story for the same prompt but with Omega Cas by our beloved [Jules aka sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) >:))) <3 I will LINK IT ONCE IT EXISTS!

Dean hears the rattle of keys unlocking the door, the creak of it opening, hears it click shut quietly afterwards.

He tries very hard to act the way they planned this, tries to pretend he didn’t just hear someone enter. Like he doesn’t know who’s entering just from the way it took Cas three goddamn tries to get the key into the lock, from the dull thud of his shoes hitting the floor in the hallway. There’s also the scent, the one Dean knows so well he’d be able to pick it out in every crowd.

He puts away the bowl he just scrubbed clean, quickly washes away the suds of soap from his hands, and busies himself with drying them for way too long as he waits. 

He’s thinking about how well his expression might portray his faked unawareness, when suddenly there are hands on his hips, and then a body follows, pressing him against the sink hard.

“What—” he stutters, but is interrupted by a growl against his neck. A hand follows, wrapping around his throat and squeezing a little, a careful warning.

“Shut up,” a deep voice rumbles, and then there are fingers being woven into his hair, ones that start  _ pulling _ . “And come with me.”

The fingers in his hair pull Dean’s head backwards, expose his throat and pull him back from the counter. He makes it a handful of steps before a body crowds against his back, shoves him all the way out into the hall and then towards the leather couch in their living room. 

Dean struggles, tries to get out of this alpha’s grip — and it’s definitely an alpha, smelling like a crackling fire, like cherries and cold winter air, and also of so much arousal that alpha pheromones color the air around them, make it thick and heavy.

“What  —  what do you want?”

The alpha just chuckles against Dean’s neck, hot breath fanning out and making Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps. “What I want?” he asks, low and teasing. “You. I want you, on your hands and knees, soaking wet and begging for my cock.”

Dean shudders, jerks away from him again, and the hand that is still wrapped around his throat squeezes and pulls him back flush against the alpha as he growls into Dean’s ear. 

“Please,” Dean stutters. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Oh I will, pretty boy. And you’ll love it, you’ll be begging me for more. Every inch of you will smell like me once I’m done with you,” Cas rumbles, and then he shoves Dean down onto the couch.

There are a few blissful seconds of Dean scrambling over the cold leather, no hands on him — but then the alpha drops down and cages him between his strong arms and legs.

“Please don’t  —  My mate’s gonna be home any second,” Dean pleads, and he’s shivering everywhere, but mostly where Cas’ hands are now pressing him into the leather. “He can’t —”

Cas laughs, dark and hollow. “Is he, now?” he mocks, and ducks down to lick over the mark on Dean’s neck. 

“Don’t — ”

“How will he react, when he comes home and finds another alpha’s marks all over you?” he says, and when he bites down on Dean’s mark, Dean hates himself but can’t help the whimper anyway, his knees going weak.

“He’s gonna smell me all over you  —  gonna smell how much you wanted this, how wet you were for me,” he says, and then he growls again, his hands come down around Dean’s waist. “It’s his own fault, really, for not keeping an eye on you. It’s like he wanted this for you.”

Dean’s breath rushes out of him as he struggles back against the alpha again. But he’s on his hands and knees, and Cas is shoving him into the couch with his entire weight. Dean hasn’t got a chance.

Cas’ hands yank on the seam of Dean’s jeans and then fumble a little with his belt before he opens it and shoves Dean’s pants down around his thighs.

Then Dean remembers that he should be begging to get out, should fight against Cas’ hold on him. “Please, what do you want? Just take my things, my money, please don’t do this,” he whimpers. It doesn’t help though, because Cas’ fingers only sneak into the elastic waistband of his boxers and shove them down to join his jeans, and then Dean is exposed and cold and  —  so goddamn vulnerable.

Then fingers come down on his ass cheek in a hard, bruising grip, sliding towards his hole. When Dean shudders and jerks at the touch of cold, long fingers, they pull away and come back down in a sharp slap that has Dean whimpering again.

“Shut up,” Cas says. “This will happen either way.”

Dean’s hands spasm, shoot back towards Cas, find jean-clad thighs. 

“Yeah, keep your hands on me, you’ll need something to hold onto during this ride,” Cas taunts, and it’s hot  —  but it’s also ridiculous, and Dean can’t help it, he starts to giggle against where his face presses into the leather couch.

Cas snorts a little behind him, grumbles: “Shut up, that was sexy,” and Dean can only laugh even harder, body shaking with it, Cas’ hands wandering over his hips. 

But as soon as he’s calmed down enough that his laughter has almost ebbed out, Cas’ grip hardens again, and he pulls Dean’s ass flush with his own crotch.

“The times I have spent thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you,” he whispers, and starts grinding against Dean. Even through his jeans, Dean can feel how hard he is already.

“You want this so bad,” Cas rumbles, and Dean knows he’s right  —  can’t help the way his body reacts to both friction and the scent of alpha; willing, desperate, horny alpha.

Dean whines, pushes back a little and then reels back away from Cas as soon as he catches himself doing it. 

He earns another slap, then: “I’m gonna fuck you open with my fingers. Gonna get you wet and loose enough to take all of me.”

It takes Dean way too long to realize what Cas means by that, and when he finally gets ready to protest, wants to plead to not be knotted, a hand comes down to press between his shoulder blades until he sinks all the way down to the couch.

Cas’ other hand roughly spreads his cheeks, exposes his leaking hole. Then the hand leaves Dean’s back; there’s a teasing brush over his hole, only for a few seconds, and then Cas shoves two fingers into Dean.

Dean whimpers and whines, the drag of it too much, even though he’s already more than a little slick  —  it hurts. 

Cas doesn’t seem to care, though, starts pushing in and out of Dean, fucking him on two fingers a few times until he deems it enough and shoves another one in beside them. Dean’s breath catches at the painful stretch, the way Cas doesn’t even let him take a breath in between rough thrusts of his fingers.

“Look how slick you are for me already, my little whore,” he growls, and Dean can feel his body’s reaction to the alpha’s tone, can feel himself leaking slick around slender fingers. “I told you you’d beg me for it, in the end.”

Then the pad of a finger finds Dean’s prostate, starts dragging and massaging relentlessly.

“No, no  —  stop,” Dean says, frantic and breathless.

“Gonna make you come for me, so you’re good for me when I eventually fuck you.”

“No, I don’t need  —  please, no.”

But he doesn’t give in, hits Dean’s prostate with a precision that has him sobbing, gasping for air. Dean comes quicker than he ever has, whimpering and humping the couch, gushing slick. 

Cas doesn’t stop, though, keeps massaging him until Dean’s a crying mess, begging: “Please, please, stop, it’s too much, please. I can’t take it.”

And then Cas pulls his fingers out, quick and rough, leaves Dean empty and cold, and murmurs: “Oh yeah, you  _ can  _ take it. You will, whether you want to or not.”

There’s the blunt head of a cock pressing against Dean’s hole now, spreading him, filling him up effortlessly in one smooth thrust. The drag of it isn’t even bad, not with how fucking wet Dean is at this point  —  no, the worst thing is the oversensitivity.

He gasps, whimpers, begs  —  but Cas just starts fucking him slow and steady. 

Dean jerks beneath him, can feel more tears falling from his eyes. “Please, it’s too much, please.” 

Hands come down to rest on Dean’s shoulders, trail down to his ribs, his hips; warm and comforting and safe.

“You’re so good for me,” Cas murmurs.

Dean almost purrs a little at that  —  almost. Barely holds back. Cas hands are a little softer where they grip his hips now, and so are his words. Dean knows they slipped from his mouth without him really wanting them to, but he’s glad for it, needed it a little; that gentle reassurance, the knowledge that Cas is enjoying this, that Dean is good for him.

But then Cas slips back into his role, fingers tightening, and he starts pounding Dean hard. Starts hitting Dean’s prostate every once in a while, and Dean whimpers, cries, but it’s also so good. He can’t help it, the way he grows hard again between his legs, it’s just too good  —  and he hates it, but he has to bite down on his arm to stop the soft noises he’s making from tumbling out into the open, from encouraging the alpha even more. 

Cas, in turn, bites down on Dean’s neck, starts nibbling on his mating bite, and then he rumbles: “Gonna show your alpha who you belong to now,” and Dean whines and whimpers and shudders as teeth drag along his throat.

It doesn’t take long, just a few more minutes of Cas relentlessly slamming into him — hard enough that Dean is sure the juts of Cas’ hip bones will leave bruises on his ass — until he can feel Cas’ knot swelling, bumping against Dean’s hole with every wild thrust. It’s huge, and not even fully formed, and Dean’s mind is reeling.

Cas doesn’t slow down, pushes into Dean even harder, if possible. “Come on, take it,” he snarls, and then he makes another harsh thrust and forces his knot into Dean, pulls and stretches him so wide  —  Dean screams, pushes back against him, squeezes around the knot inside of him.

Cas comes, then, shuddering and shaking and pressing impossibly closer. The moment Dean can feel him start to pulse and come inside his ass, Cas bites down on Dean’s bite, hard enough to draw blood, to claim, leaves a mark on him for everyone to see. A set of teeth layered over Dean’s mark. That, and the fact that he’s coming messy and hot inside of Dean, have Dean coming again, spasming and shaking and pulsing around the knot forced inside him. 

Cas howls, hands shaking on Dean’s hips, and Dean can feel him pulsing, throbbing  —  until he goes slack and falls down against Dean’s back in a panting, heaving mess.

“Fuck, Dean,” he breathes, and all Dean can do is agree with a breathless little noise of approval.

As soon as Cas is mostly over his high he shifts them, careful enough that they manage to fit on the small couch side by side without tumbling to the floor. His hands start wandering, his lips pressing kisses to every sliver of skin he can reach.

“You were so good,” he murmurs, fingers tangling into Dean’s hair. “Always so good for me.”

Dean hums, purrs almost, and leans back into Cas’ touch. His knot is still stretching Dean wide, locking them together, and Dean feels safe and home and perfect, if a little sore already.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, groggy and sated and still overwhelmed. “You too. So good. Always.”

Cas just keeps covering him in kisses, even way after his knot has gone down, his hands still wandering. 

Some time later, Dean can’t really tell how much  —  maybe minutes? Hours? Cas reaches back behind himself, starts to blindly search the crease of their couch for the soft towel he hid there earlier. He starts cleaning Dean’s stomach, his thighs, between his cheeks where Cas’ come is leaking out of Dean around where his knot is slowly going down. 

Once he’s done, he fits himself right back against Dean’s back. “I love you,” he murmurs against the soft skin of Dean’s neck. “I hope I did alright?”

Dean is still a little gone, head swimming in bliss, so all he does is reach back to pull Cas’ arm around him. He squeezes it close to his chest, warm and safe, and slurs: “So good, babe. Love you so much.”

And then he shuffles as close as possible back against Cas, closes his eyes, and finally,  _ finally _ , lets blissful satiation take over. And he knows, as always, that his alpha will make sure he’s safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this? Maybe let me know with a comment?
> 
> There is a [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/189596339604/coming-apart-read-on-ao3-rating-explicit-words) of this story on my [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
